Baileywhoops
"Baileywhoops" is the forty-first episode from Sofia the First, which aired on November 7, 2014. Plot The Kingdom of Enchancia is having it's Royal Jubilee and Baileywick is greeting the guests as they arrive. After King Magnus arrives Baileywick is greeted by his royal steward Slickwell. He declares himself an admirer of Baileywick and gives him a double-headed snakepin. Baileywick gratefully accepts the gift and Slickwell wishes him luck muttering evilly under his breath "You're going to need it." Baileywick suddenly gets a bad case of the clumsiness and crashes into King Roland. Slickwell helps Roland up and introduces himself. In the castle, King Roland explains the Jubilee iteneriary to everyone: The adults will have some sports and go on a cruise while the kids will be entertained by King Magnus' sorcerer Greylock the Grand and, to the shock of everyone, Cedric. After another clumsiness attack Slickwell urges Baileywick to retire but Sofia defends him and tells him through a song she'll help him out by becoming his junior steward and puts on a replica outfit similar to Baileywick's, with earrings and her hair curled up in a ponytail. Meanwhile through the same song Slickwell reveals he's after Baileywick's job and the pin he gave Baileywick is cursed. Thanks to Sofia, Baileywick is doing much better. Slickwell, seeing the young princess's aid as a threat, deliberatly interferes with Sofia's next attempt to help Baileywick on the pretext of cleaning her shoes. Sofia refuses but Slickwell won't take no for an answer and without Sofia Baileywick's clumsiness attacks cause another mishap. Slickwell once again tells Baileywick he should retire but once again Sofia defends him and reminds Baileywick that when she first became a princess she was a nervous wreak who felt she couldn't do it and would have quit just like that if he and her parents hadn't supported her which encourages Baileywick to stay on. Meanwhile, Cedric and Greylock compete fiercely against each other to show who is more fun, conjuring Pinatas, balloons and origamis. Finally they conjure up a flying carousel and together with it, for the rest of the day, they entertain all the children (except for Sofia of course). After the Jubilee cake is frosted Sofia helps Baileywick bring it out perfectly. But this is made moot when Baileywick sneezes Roland into his Royal Gifts. Utterly humiliated, Baileywick resigns as castle steward of Enchancia despite protests from Roland, Miranda, and Sofia who state that they need him and insist that whatever's wrong will pass. Sofia goes after Baileywick and tells him she can do more to make things easier for him like carring things for him and serving the meals and pleads "Just don't leave!" But Baileywick, who has lost his nerve completly, insists that it's time for him to go. But Sofia insists that it isn't telling him he's the best steward in the world and that people admire him so much they give him gifts. Baileywick tells the young princess that he admires her for her precociousness and for her kind and caring nature and gives her the serpent pin Slickwell gave him out of respect for the now visibly saddened and depressed Princess Sofia the First of Enchancia. Suddenly Sofia and then Clover both have cluminess attacks that helps Sofia realize that Baileywick didn't get clumsy until Slickwell gave him the pin. They realize that the pin is cursed and then decide to confront Slickwell, who has assumed Baileywick's duties, about it. When they get to the kitchen they find a book in Slickwell's bag that has an emblem that looks just like the pin. The book is The Beginner's Guide To Magically Cursed Objects. Reading it, they find out that the pin is The Pin of Klutzenheimer and that it puts a clumsiness curse on anyone who makes direct physical contact with it. Because of these discoveries, Sofia and Clover both realize Slickwell knew the pin is cursed and gave it to Baileywick on purpose so he could steal Baileywick's job. Furious, Sofia tells Clover to make sure Slickwell doesn't get away with it and she goes off to tell Baileywick what really made him clumsy. Clover finds Slickwell escorting everyone to the cruise and, just as furious at Slickwell as Sofia is, desides it's time Slickwell had "a taste of his own medicine" and puts the pin on him causing him to have clumsiness attacks that end up endangering everyone onboard. Meanwhile Sofia finds Baileywick and tells him about the Pin of Klutzenheimer and Slickwell's plot to the latter's fury. They get back just in time to find the schooner in danger and gets Greylock and Cedric to help the adults together. Once everyone is safe Roland apologizes to everyone about the cruise and mess. Slickwell offers to clean up the mess but Sofia, still furious about his plot against Baileywick, steps forward and scathingly and icily states "No allow me to tell everyone what you did!" and then proceeds to show her parents and everyone else ''The Begginer's Guide To Magically Cursed Objects ''and tells them about Slickwell's plot against Baileywick and the Pin of Klutzenhiemer. Slickwell realizes that Sofia has him figured out and finally realizes that the reason he must've started being clumsy is because the princess somehow put the Pin on him and discovers where it is just in time to unintentionally prove that Sofia is telling the truth and that her accusations are correct by enabling her to point it out. Sofia's parents and everyone else are furious about what Slickwell did to Baileywick. Slickwell tries to offer an explanation but Roland angrily cuts him off and tells him he's no longer needed. Slickwell protests that Roland can't fire him because he works for King Magnus. But King Magnus furiously steps forward and instantly fires him plows him to the ground and storms off. Slickwell attempts to change his mind but his plea is cut short by the pin's curse and the guards throw him out. Everyone gladly welcomes Baileywick back and the Jubilee celebration continues with him back in charge. Slickwell is banished, and vows to return again for revenge against Princess Sofia the First for foiling his plan to obtain his dream job by putting the Pin of Klutzenhiemer on him and ratting him out screaming bloody murder that she hasn't "heard the last of Slickwell." Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *J.J. Totah as Prince Jin *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Wayne Brady as Clover *James Sie as Emperor Quon *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer * Mitchell Whitfield as Greylock the Grand *Christian Borle as Slickwell *Carlos Alazraqui as King Magnus *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda Songs *Helping Hand Trivia *This is the second episode to feature Baileywick's name in the title. The first was "Baileywick's Day Off". *This is the third time someone puts a spell on Baileywick. The first time was in the episode "Mom's the Word", when Marla the witch turned him into a frog, and the second was in "Mystic Meadows" when Cedric and Goodwin turned him and everyone else into snowmen. *This is the fourth time Sofia becomes a supporting assistant for someone. The first time was when she became Cedric's apprentice in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice", Aunt Tilly's companion in Great Aunt-Venture, and when she acted as James's royal adviser in "King for a Day". *Sofia gets a new hairstyle for the first time in this episode. *Sofia wears earrings for the first time in this episode. *This is the second time Sofia wears an outfit which replicates the one of another character. The first was the replica version of Aunt Tilly's from "Great Aunt-Venture". * Greylock's name was first mentioned in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice", but the character was not shown then. * Sofia shows how much she's grown in magical knowledge and detective skills by figuring out that the pin Slickwell gave Baileywick was cursed and that Slickwell gave him the Pin of Klutzenheimer on purpose to steal Baileywick's job. * This is the second episode who's song is a duet that Sofia and an antagonist both sing the first was the episode "The Amulet of Avalor". Screenshots Baileywhoops 1.jpg Baileywhoops 2.jpg Baileywhoops 3.jpg dance with baileywick.png New hair I.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes